This invention relates generally to versatile, releasably mounted wall ornament. More particularly, this invention relates to a wall decorating system having multi-color images printed on a relatively thick and rigid medium such as foam board, being attached to a wall or similar planer surface by reusable adhesive applied to the wall engaging face of the rigid medium.
In general, the walls in the past have been decorated with paint and/or wallpaper, each of which has several drawbacks and disadvantages. Paint is not easily removable and is messy to apply. Further, if the design of the wall is to be changed, the wall must be painted over or stripped before a new design is applied. Wallpaper is relatively expensive and is difficult to install. Again, the wallpaper must be stripped before a new design is created. The permanent nature of wallpaper and paint precludes the creation of a flexible wall decoration which can be easily and quickly changed to a new configuration.
Some less permanent decorating systems utilize a plurality of pins, tacks, adhesive tape, and the like, to affix decorations onto a wall in a non-permanent fashion. Although such systems may allow for subsequent rearrangement of a decorative scene, the use of tacks and the like may permanently disfigure or damage the wall's surface. A major market for these wall designs targets bedrooms and playrooms of toddlers and small children. The use of sharp pins, tacks, and the like, in decorating a small child's room creates the potential safety hazard of the child swallowing or stepping on a tack which has worked itself loose from the wall.
Another type of decorating system found in the prior art involves the use of thin appliques which are mounted onto a wall. These appliques may be glued permanently in place, or rearranged continuously. If they are glued in place, they are difficult to remove and leave a thin, tacky residue which gathers dust. A removable applique may lose its adhesive capability over time and are expensive to replace. Also, such appliques are merely two dimensional in nature and convey no impression of depth in their design.
As a result, there exists in the art a need for a versatile wall decorating system that is easily rearrangable into different decorative configurations after installation. Additionally, an improved wall decorating system is needed which does not permanently damage walls or painted surfaces, and which is easily and quickly installed. In addition, an improved wall decorating system should be suitable for use in a small child's room so that the changeable decorative scenes will stimulate the youngster's creativity by enabling the child to continually create new decorative arrangements. Finally, such wall ornament should be of sufficient thickness so as to convey a three-dimensional effect.
It is therefore a principal objective of the present invention to provide a wall ornament which is removable and reusable.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a wall ornament that will not damage the wall or leave a tacky residue.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a wall ornament which is easily and quickly installed.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a wall ornament suitable for a child's room.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a wall ornament which would convey an impression of some depth or three-dimensional appearance.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a wall ornament durable, economical to manufacture, and safe.
Further objectives and advantages of the invention will become apparent by particularly describing a preferred embodiment thereof. For the purpose of illustrating the invention, there is shown in the drawings a form which is presently preferred; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangement and instrumentality shown.